I wana be Made!
by VampGrl1234
Summary: "Sometimes I wish I could be the party type. Wear a pony tail and sing karaoke." Gwen grumbled. ... With MTV's show 'I wana be Made' That can Happen. But is it what Gwen really wants? Crossover  Might latter be Gwen x Trent cuz it's me!
1. Chapter 1

**Out of everything i SHOULD be doing, like updating, I make a new fic. Sorry. **

I wana be made!

"Sometimes I wish I could be the party type. Wear a pony tail and sing karaoke." Gwen grumbled to Geoff as they continued on with the challenge. The screen showing this clip got snowy and soon turned black. Chris McClain standing in front of the plasma with his trademark smile chuckled.

"Seriously, It's a great idea." He said. The group of business people sitting at the large meeting desk whispered to each other. "It'll be perfect, you need ratings, and I need something to give my teens a bigger fan base." He finished off.

Lately in the total drama world there's been a problem. The originals loved and adored by the fans, such as Gwen, Trent, Heather, Courtney, and all the other finalist from season one have been declining in a fan base, meaning the shows have as well. As well as the series "I wana be Made" by MTV. On this show they take a teen who wants to be something else and in a matter of three months make their dream come true through hard worked and dedication. It was Chris's idea for 'Mades' newest member, Gwen.

Total Drama's once beloved Goth girl now losing popularity and gaining hatred. Although that didn't bother the host, he felt if Gwen had another side to her, her fan base would increase and he'd have more reasons to keep her for future torment.

"It won't take three months to make her pretty and popular. A makeover, and a party and she's done." One of the MTV heads said as the others nodded in agreement.

"Is a makeover all she needs? This girl is full on Goth, she won't let go of that. You need to find away to make her a more loveable Goth. The kind that Trent saw in her, the one that died in season two. Make her dark and creepy but approachable and fun. That's the three month challenge." Chris said with an evil grim.

The bored continued to discuss amongst themselves for a few more minutes.

"The idea is wonderful, and it would help both of us beautifully. However there is one problem." The tall man in the front said standing up. "She has to want it." He said putting emphasis on 'she'. "If she refuses, and won't put forth the effort, we can't do anything. The point of this show is for the teens to change themselves with out help and guidance. Not force them." He walked up to Chris and took a deep breath. "Get her to agree to it and say 'I want to be made…' and then we have a show." He extended his hand to the host who shook on it.

The host and his friend the chef walked back to his limo. "So how do you plan to get her to agree? You said yourself; she holds on to her Goth self tightly." The large muscular man said.

"I'll think of something. I'm Chris McClain for crying out loud." He laughed getting into the dark limo followed by his friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Some of you asked, I am still writing my others. My laptop, once again broke. The new Love Bites update is on it. This was saved in my mail. _ FML

Music blasting, the sounds of instant messenger alerts, TV and the occasional hums all came from behind Gwen's door. Insider her room she sat on her bed. A large canopy bed with lace netting that reached the floor. Music from her current favorite band was blasting on her iPod and she occasionally sang with them. Her laptop was placed on her bed in front of her. There were only two programs open, instant messenger and Photoshop where she was touching up one of her newest pieces of work. The TV was currently on an advertisement, but she was watching a new slasher film. She guessed it being on during the day would ruin it by cutting out all the good parts but she didn't mind that much. But right now her eyes weren't fixed on either but her nails. She had black and midnight blue paint on her nightstand and was attempting a black nail with blue tips. But no matter how hard she tried it wasn't coming out right. She eventually gave up and went with plain black nails.

She smiled at her nails and placed the black bottle back on her night stand. Then her attention was dragged to the TV. There was an advertisement on. She wasn't sure what they were selling exactly but it included a beautiful blonde girl dressed in a cute skirt and shirt and everybody smiling and laughing. She looked at it first with disgust knowing it was all fake. Not fake as in 'its acting' but how people in life like that are not really that happy and it's just a cover. "Don't you wish you were me?" the girl said winking into the camera.

"Why do adds like this even come on this channel?" she said in question. Then she typed it into her chat with her friends.

"Could be worst. Remember that pillow pets one?" her friend pixie said. She was recalling of the time they spent the night together watching a horror film at 1 am and a pillow pet commercial came on.

"Exactly. Because people who stay up to watch movies like that need pillow pets. :D" their friend reaper said. Gwen laughed at the comment.

"I got 5." her other friend said with a large smiley emotocon.

"I need one. Do they come in bats?" Gwen asked. She continued to laugh at her friends and watch the movie. Luckily her friends were watching it as well as home. If only Reaper had not been grounded, and Pixei be watching her siblings they would of had a movie party.

After a few moments Gwen heard her mother call for her. She must of yelled loudly since her music was so loud as well as the TV.

"BRB being summoned." Gwen said before the left her laptop unattended and paused her music. She opened her door and entered an entirely different world.

Gwen's room was dark and everything she loved, the rest of her home was bright average. She walked down the carpeted steps and into the living area where her mom and 3 men sat. One of the three being the devil himself, Chris McClain.

"No, no, no." she said not giving any of them a chance to speak. "What ever it is, No!"

"Hello Gwen, My name is Robert, I work for the board of MTV." he said.

"No, I don't care what your offering, it involves him," she said pointing to Chris, "I'm not interested."

"He isn't involved," Robert reassured. Gwen looked at them with disbelief.

"As much as I wish I could be. I'm just here to make sure what he proposes doesn't interfere with the new season. That you are forced into by contract." he said with a smirk.

"Hear us out Gwen." the last man said and Gwen's mother nodding in agreement.

"Fine, what is it?" she said sitting down.

"As we said we are here from MTV. We are part of the 'Made!' department." he said with a smile. Then he opened up his brief case and took out a packet of papers, a contract.

"We want you to do an episode with us!" Robert said handing Gwen's mother the papers to look over. "We will film your progress, and a 25 day after to see if you're keeping up with it. You'll have professionals help you out along the way." he said.

"Don't_ I_ have to go to _you_?" Gwen asked.

"We're bending the rules slightly. All we've been getting lately is 'I wana be made popular' and we need something different." the second guy smiled.

"And what is that?" Gwen asked slightly annoyed.

"You, wanting to be normal..." Robert said before getting cut off.

"WHAT THE HELL! Is this some kind of a joke? You come to my house and mock me?' she snapped at them.

"That came out wrong, what we are trying to say is..." Robert said but was cut off again. Chris was standing in front of the TV set and played the same video clip of Gwen confessing for once she's like to know what it was like to be average, go to parties and have fun.

"This is what we want. To give you a taste and see if you like it or not. Not changing who you are." the second man said. Gwen sat back down and thought for a moment.

"You'll still be dark but to an extent. We will take care of everything, alter things slightly so you can still be you, and get a taste of this life." Robert said.

"Honey I think it's wonderful and a great opportunity." Gwen's mother said. She had always been supportive of Gwen and was never disappointed with her being goth but she was certain her mother preferred a 'normal' daughter.

"I won't relinquish who I am." she said flatly.

"We don't want you to." said the second guy. "If you do, we stop this project eminently" he finished

"What do you have to lose?" Chris asked. "This could help out your demised fan base, and your social life. You aren't changing you, just getting a taste. There are millions of goths who do those things, parties and sing and what not, why can't you?" he said.

Gwen sat there thinking. On one hand it was a great opportunity to change her outlook and views. But she risked losing herself to the masks and lies. Then she thought to herself. 'I can use this opportunity to prove a life like this is truly all lies or not. If one can truly be happy like this or not.' She smiled at the thought.

"Ok I'm in. But what I say goes." she said.

"Sign here." said the second man handing her the contract and a pen.

I planned for this to be longer but I'm under a lot of stress so I stopped it here.


End file.
